blacklight_retributionfandomcom-20200215-history
V0.952
Fixes: - Fixed PunkBuster related crashes. - Fixed boosts not continuing to work after the first game on a game server. - Fixed muzzle flash obscuring vision while using scopes. - Fixed After Action Report level up progress. - Fixed Quick Match. - Fixed store previews for weapon preset. - Fixed server browser UI cleanup after disconnecting. - Fixed server visibility when logging in and out of different regions. - Fixed the bad spawn point in Vortex that spawned you outside of the world. - Fixed Vortex stairwells to prevent the hardsuit from getting stuck. - Fixed being able to exit the world in Vortex by jumping on the weapon depots. - Fixed the wall in Deadlock that allowed people to get outside of the world. - Fixed melee time discrepancy between 3rd and 1st person. - Fixed unlock icon references in After Action Report spoils of war. - Fixed missing duration indicators for locked and premium items in the Marketplace. - Fixed all datanodes showing up with Rank1 text after purchasing a chance pack. - Fixed looping audio from After Action Report after transitioning to intermission. - Fixed tight aim sensitivity slider. Now independent of regular mouse sensitivity. - Increased range of tight aim sensitivity setting. - Fixed players seeing red names at the end of a game in DM. - Fixed various HRV markers. - Fixed displaying of agents in a lobby when joining a friends game. - Fixed key binding for Home and Insert keys. - Fixed health recovery cap Datanode not working properly. - Fixed stat rounding errors. - Fixed Airstrike icon. - Fixed some Stun mine issues. - Fixed Hero Taunts. - Fixed localization for people seeing HRV Jammer and HRV Decoy kills. - Fixed Normal weapon damage increase Datanode. - Fixed the wrist from breaking in first person melee when using the Burstfire Rifle. - Fixed the 10 second pause during startup. - Node fusion now refreshes Zen in the menu properly. - Node fusion now correctly says Zen, instead of ZP. - Fixed AR melee animation times. Added: - Added -SAFEMODE command line option to help with users having trouble running the game. - Added expanding/collapsing for store tag categories. - Added unlock progression list in Social Menu. - Added new Hard Suit HRV materials to make the weakpoint more distinct. - Added the Armor (%) stat to all types of armor. This is the amount of damage reduction that the piece of armor provides. - Added the MARS Chance Pack. You have a chance to win the new robot hero! - New sprint animation for males using rifles. - Stamina stat now displays usage-time. Balance Changes: - Ammo pack no longer refills depot weapons. - Winning score for TDM reduced from 100 to 75. - Winning score for DM reduced from 4000 to 3000. - Winning score for DOM reduced from 1000 to 750. - DM respawn time reduced from 10 sec. to 5 sec. - Armor item stat balance changes. - Weapon speed balance changes.